O Hokage Laranja da Folha
by Juninho Rabelo
Summary: Essa historia começa após a saga Shipudden, vai narrar o dia a dia do novo Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, seus decepções no amor, sua busca para ficar ainda mais forte, seus novos inimigos, suas novas lutas, ao todo, sua nova vida! Uma fanfic completa que terá desde e Hentai e longas e incríveis batalhas.


Caminhava sozinho por Konoha, o sol ainda não tinha nascido e a vila estava dormindo, mas eu não conseguia dormir, meu sonho finalmente iria se tornar realidade, dois anos depois da luta final contra a Juubi, em poucas horas aconteceria o nascimento do Hokage Laranja da Folha, e eu me sentia tão estranho, era como se estivesse em um estado de euforia calma, me sentia eufórico, mas ao mesmo tempo me sentia calmo.

Foram momentos de extrema dificuldade para eu chegar aqui, Mandara foi vencido, Obito no fim conseguiu ver a realidade e a beleza do mundo que vivemos, a Juubi foi derrotada e os Bijuu's libertados. Tinha a intenção de tê-los selados em meu corpo, queria evitar a criação de novos Jinchuurikis, mais no fim perceberam que meu corpo só resistiria mais um, e Yonbi no Saru fora selado em mim, os outros Bijuu's foram divididos pela as cinco Grandes Vilas Shinobis.

Nesse meio tempo, meu amigo que virou inimigo voltou a ser amigo, ele lutou do nosso lado contra a Juubi e ajudou bastante e eu consegui cumprir a promessa que fiz a mulher que eu amava, eu trouxe o verdadeiro amor dela de volta. Agora Sasuke está em Konoha com a proibição de deixar a vila até ser julgado pela a _Suprema Corte das Sombras_, no qual eu como Hokage farei parte.

Tudo estava seguindo seu rumo, sabia que teria muitos desafios pela a frente, mas no fundo do meu coração sentia que estava acabando um período da minha vida e iniciando outro, mas que esse período que se passou me ensinou muito, foi nesse período que deixei de ser um garoto e me tornei um homem, pulei de Genin para Hokage – O céu começou a ganhar uma cor amarelada, sabia que o dia estava nascendo então corri para o local mais alto da vila, a Montanha dos Hokages. Não demorei muito para chegar lá, corri pela as rochas até chegar ao rosto do meu pai, me sentei no seu cabeço e fiquei observando a vila ganhar os primeiros raios de sol da manha, aquela era uma das imagens mais lindas de todas. A nova vila era bem maior que a primeira, provando a força do seu povo, sua muralha era duas vezes maior que a primeira e levemente curvada em circulo, como uma grande cúpula, os prédios que antes tinham um, dois andares, agora tinham quatro a cinco, as ruas ficaram mais largas e abrigos haviam sido construído no subterrâneo assim como rotas de fuga, a destruir de Konoha a deixou ainda mais forte, e todos se orgulhavam disso. O maior prédio da vila continuava sendo o Prédio do Fogo, sede do governo, ele havia sido construído igual o antigo destruído, só que maior, mais imponente, diferente do antigo esse havia sido feito para servir como lar do Hokage e sua família, seria ali que eu iria morar a partir de hoje.

Fiquei sentado ali até o sol ficar mais alto e Konoha começar a acordar, só nesse momento percebi que Son Goku e Kurama estavam silenciosos demais, sorri refletindo sobre isso e percebi que eles estavam respeitando esse momento, aquele era meu ritual de passagem, era o momento de deixar o Naruto Genin para trás e renascer como o Naruto Hokage.

_Hora de ir_– Falou Son Goku em minha mente.

"Eu sei" falei em voz alta.

_Não é algo tão amedrontador_– Kurama dizia da mesma forma de Son Goku - _Você venceu a Juubi._

Abri um largo sorriso, Kurama estava certa, não era nada amedrontador se fosse comparado com a Juubi, aquilo me deixou mais tranquilo, levantei e saltei do cabelo de rocha do meu pai, fazia os selos _Bode, Dragão, Javali e Tigre_ e gritei: _"_Fuuton, Arte do voou veloz_"_, aquele era o segundo jutso que eu mesmo havia criado, o primeiro que criei totalmente do zero, eu podia voar bem mais rápido do que o velhote do Tsuchikage, que voa concentrando chakra em seus pés – Voei pelo o belo céu azul límpido, nas ruas já podia ver os camponeses erguendo suas barracas para vender os legumes e as frutas mais frescas, algumas lojas já começavam abrir suas portas enquanto algumas pessoas já se dirigiam para perto do Prédio do Fogo, após o juramento dos Jounnins eu seria recepcionado pelo o povo, só de pensar naquilo sentia meu coração acelerar – Aterrissei no top do Prédio do Fogo, não fiquei muito ali, logo entrei para dentro do prédio, lá dentro encontrei Shizune irritada, ela usava um lindo Kimono azul com estampas de borboletas rosas que se esparralhavam por todo o Kimono.

"Naruto" Shizune dizia "Precisa trocar de roupa"

"Não vou usar vestido" falei com firmeza, meu pai não usou o vestido que o Sandaime costumava usar.

"Não precisa usar o vestido" Shizune dizia "Tsunade mandou fazer uma capa para você"

"Sério?" falei em um tom empolgado.

"Sim" ela dizia sorrindo "Então vamos logo"

Segui Shizune até o andar destinado ao Lar Oficial do Hokage, era bem maior que meu apartamento, tinha uns cinco quartos, três salas (uma delas uma grande sala de refeições), três banheiros (um deles na suíte do Hokage) e uma Sala de Banho, além de um gabinete pessoal e uma pequena biblioteca, eu tinha certeza que iria me perder ali, mas vovó Tsunade falou que eu não podia viver em outro lugar, pois o povo trabalhou arduamente para criar aquele imenso apartamento – Shizune me levou até o quarto, a cama era tão grande que cabia umas seis da minha antiga cama, ela caminhou até o lado direito do quarto a onde ficava uma pequena porta, eu continuei a seguindo até entrar em uma sala que havia um monte de roupas, kunais, shurikens e vários modelos de Katanas Shinobi, além de pergaminhos desde os grandes aos imensos. Ao lado oposto da porta eu vi a minha capa, ele estava pendurada e um suporte que estava preso na parede, ela era idêntica à capa do meu pai, a diferença era que as chamas não eram vermelhas, e sim laranjas avermelhadas, nas costas a escrita _**Rokudaime Hokage**_, confesso que nesse momento meus olhos encheram de lágrimas, tudo estava se tornando real.

"Vou sair para você se trocar" falou Shizune antes de sair do closet.

Sozinho pude vasculhar aquele lugar, tinha muitas armas interessantes, na realidade tinha de tudo um pouco, era como se tivessem feito uma loja shinobi em meu quarto – Após olhar as coisas percebi que iria chegar atrasado se demorasse mais, então despi as roupas que estava usando e vesti uma calça laranja com detalhes pretos, depois vesti uma blusa preta e a minha jaqueta laranja por cima, por cima dela coloquei o Colete Jounnin, mesmo não tendo sido um, eu queria experimentar aquele colete, pois sonhei muito o usando. Depois disso eu fui até a capa branca com chamas laranja-envermelhas, tire-a da parede e joguei sobre meus ombros e depois vesti os braços, respirei fundo e caminhei para fora do closet e em seguida para fora do quarto, no momento que sai dois ANBUS apareceram, eles estavam usando suas mascaras, e eu sabia que eles iriam me escoltar até a sala do Conselho Jounnin, será lá que receberei o juramento de fidelidade dos Jounnins.

A sala ficava um andar abaixo, desci as escadas em silêncio, mas logo o silencio foi quebrado no momento que pise no andar da sala, o corredor estava lotado de Shinobis e Kunoichis que trabalhavam no Prédio do Fogo, eles batiam palmas e gritavam: "Vivas", "Parabéns" e "Você é nosso Herói", alguns apenas gritavam meu nome, sorri vivendo o momento mais feliz da minha vida, acenava para eles e vi muitos rostos conhecidos ali – Caminhei entre todos até chegar em frente a uma imensa porta dupla feita de carvalho enegrecido, a porta era cheia de detalhes, mais o maior de todos era o símbolo de Konoha. A porta se abriu e eu entrei, a sala era redonda e o teto em cúpula, ela era imensa e estava completamente lotada, os Jounnins mais velhos e mais poderosos de Konoha estavam enfileirados em três grandes pelotões, a frente deles uma espécie de trono feito de madeira se destacava, ele estava em uma plataforma que o deixava mais alto que tudo na sala, degraus de mármore conectava a plataforma ao chão, cerca de quinze degraus. Vovó Tsunade estava sentada no trono, ela usava o chapéu de Hokage e sua expressão era séria, caminhei até os degraus, mas não os subi, parei diante do primeiro e olhei para cima, havia passado a semana ensaiando aquela cerimonia com a vovó, então sabia exatamente o que fazer.

"O titulo de Hokage é dado para aquele que possui maior habilidade, que possui todas as qualidades que um líder precisa ter" Tsunade falou, em seguida se levantou "Pode ser um título vitalício, mas no momento que um Hokage ver o surgimento de um Shinobi ou Kunoichi que supera seus poderes e que possui as qualidades para liderar, é função do Hokage abrir mão do seu título para essa pessoa" ela dava uma pausa "Sandaime abriu mão do seu título para o Yondaime, e eu abrirei mão do meu para Uzumaki Naruto" Vovó olhou para mim e sorriu "Suba como Uzumaki Naruto"

A partir daquele momento a escolta ANBU me deixou e eu subi os degraus de mármore sozinho, me aproximei do trono e me sentei, vovó Tsunade tirou o chapéu de sua cabeça e colocou na minha. Nesse exato momento todos os Jounnins se curvaram diante de mim.

"Carregará o peso de uma vila em seus ombros, carregará a responsabilidade de todas as almas que aqui vivem e será o protetor perpetuo delas, aceita esse fardo tão pesado?" Tsunade falou em um tom sério.

"Aceito" falei com firmeza "Juro cumprir meus deveres, juro pelo o meu estilo shinobi"

"_**Nós Jounnins de Konoha não só o reconhecemos como nosso líder como também juramos lealdade a vós, colocando nosso chakra a vossa disposição, nossas técnicas para vós proteger, nossos punhos para serem vossas espadas, nossos olhos para serem vossos olhos**_" todos os Jounnins gritavam seu juramento ao Hokage "_**Juramos por nosso orgulho como Shinobi, por nossa vila, pela as pessoas que amamos e por nossa família**_"

"Subiu aqueles degraus como Uzumaki Naruto, sentou nesse trono como Uzumaki Naruto, agora irais se levantar como o verdadeiro Rokudaime Hokage, descerá esses degraus para uma nova vida, tenha em mente que a partir desse momento sua vida não será a mesma" vovó Tsunade dizia encerrando todo a cerimonia de juramento, então com lagrimas nos olhos ela me puxou em um abraço de urso "Parabéns Naruto, você merece"

No momento que eu desci os degraus eu fui recebido por meus amigos que já eram Jounnins, como Neiji, Lee e a recém-promovida Sakura, eles me deram os parabéns e Sakura me deu um abraço que fez meu coração acelerar, tinha decidido que ainda hoje iria me declarar para ela, mesmo sabendo qual seria a resposta eu tinha que dizer o que sentia por ela.

Depois dos cumprimentos eu e todos fomos para o telhado do Prédio do Fogo, no momento que cheguei lá eu senti lagrimas escorreram por minha face, a vila inteira estava ao redor do prédio, eles estavam me esperando, quando apareci a festa foi total, fogos de artificio explodiram na Montanha dos Hokages e a população de Konoha gritavam meu nome, em saudando e desejando boa sorte, simplesmente não consegui conter o choro e nem o queria, depois de tantos anos eu tinha realizado meu sonho, me tornei Hokage e a vila inteira estava reconhecendo meu valor. Tirei o chapéu e acenei para eles, sabia que agia como uma criança fazendo festa, andando de um lado para o outro, comemorando aquele momento junto com todos.

"Pai, Mãe, estão me vendo?" perguntei olhando para o céu "O filho de vocês se tornou Hokage"

Depois de toda aquela festa eu me sentia completamente cansado, o pior que o dia era destinado à festa, um grande banquete estava sendo servido no Apartamento do Hokage, lógico que foi eu que fiz a lista de convidados, mas no fim Tsunade mexeu um pouco nela e colocou alguns líderes de clãs, percebi que o Hokage não poderia convidar só seus amigos para a festa, tinha que ser politico até nisso.

Enchia minha barriga perto de quem eu gostava e quando me vi cheio tomei coragem para fazer o que tinha decidido fazer, confessar meu amor a Sakura. Tentei encontrar um jeito de sair da mesa e chama-la para vim comigo, mas infelizmente não encontrei nada em minha mente – Já estava muito desanimado e desistindo quando vi Sakura se levantando por vontade própria, era minha única oportunidade, levantei logo depois e fui atrás dela, sabia a onde ela por que podia sentir seu chakra. Andei a passos rápidos até chegar ao meu quarto, então fui direto para a grande varanda que existia nele, a encontrei observando o horizonte, sua expressão estava triste e eu fiquei triste de imediato, sabia no que ela estava pensando.

"Oi" falei.

"Naruto... hum... digo Rokudaime-sama" ela dizia curvando sua cabeça.

"Só Naruto mesmo" falei me aproximando dela "Fazendo oque aqui?"

"Precisa tomar ar fresco" ela dizia "E estava pensando no que o Sasuke está fazendo agora"

Pontado no coração, eu já sabia que ela estava pensando nele, mas escutar isso de seus próprios lábios fazia meu coração doer de verdade, não entendia por que ainda me sentia assim, afinal eu sempre soube como ela se sentia.

"Ele não veio" falei.

"Tentei traze-lo a força" Sakura dizia "Mas ele não quis vim, disse que a presença dele seria um incomodo em seu grande momento"

O pior que ele tinha total razão, se ele tivesse vindo teria chamado atenção para o lado negativo, muitos o culpava pela a guerra, muitos o culpava por todas as mortes, iriam olhar torto para ele e falar pela as suas costas.

"Sei que é muito difícil para você" falei em um tom triste "Mas pode se focar em mim por um momento? Preciso falar contigo"

"Claro" ela dizia ficando um pouco corada.

Caminhei mais para próximo dela e segurei sua mão direita entre minhas mãos, Sakura ficou completamente corada, deve ter percebido o que eu iria falar para ela, respirei fundo tentando esquecer tudo, não importava qual resposta eu irei receber, eu tinha que falar sobre esse amor, amor que eu sentia a desde quando tinha cinco anos.

"Sakura-chan" comecei a falar, fiquei surpreso comigo mesmo ao perceber o tamanho do sentimento que falei o nome dela "Lembro-me da primeira vez que eu vi você, essa memória não sai da minha mente, você era tão pequena, seus cabelos eram curtinhos e você usava uma faixa na cabeça, vivia andando com a Ino" dei uma pausa e abri um sorriso ao lembrar daquela memória "Acho que você nunca notou em mim, mais eu sempre estava te observando. Você sabe como foi minha infância, eu não tinha ninguém e ninguém queria ficar perto de mim, minha única alegria era observar seu sorriso, acho que já te amava nessa época." Senti minhas bochechas arderem no momento que falei que a amava, e Sakura ficou ainda mais corada "Depois a gente foi para a academia shinobi, quantas vezes eu buscava coragem para poder falar com você, mas novamente seus olhos nunca estavam em mim." Tentava não deixar meu tom transparecer a dor que sentia, mas era inevitável "Nossa não imagina a alegria que fiquei quando me colocaram no seu time, pensei que finalmente você iria olhar para mim. Mais isso não aconteceu, novamente seu olhar não me alcançava, eu era invisível para você."

"Naruto... não era assim..." ela começou a falar mais eu a interrompi.

"Calma" falei abrindo um sorriso "Deixa eu terminar"

"Tá bom" ela dizia.

"Depois que o Sasuke foi embora" comecei a falar "Eu te vi sofrendo, eu te vi chorando, nunca me senti tão perdido na minha vida, nada que eu fizesse iria te deixar feliz. Senti-me um lixo, te fiz aquela promessa, pois faria tudo para te ver sorrir novamente, mesmo que fosse com outro, mesmo que eu continuasse invisível para você, eu só queria ver seu sorriso, só queria te ver feliz" dava uma pausa ao perceber que meus olhos se enchiam de lagrimas, era incrível como eu estava chorão, tentei me dar uma bronca mental, mas sabia que não ia adiantar muito "Demorou mais do que eu pensei, mas eu trouxe o Sasuke de volta, acho que ajudei a criar um mundo de paz para você sempre sorrir, você sempre ser feliz e nunca mais chorar, mas ainda assim eu preciso te dizer, passei muito tempo guardando isso em meu coração para nunca falar para, eu sei que será sua resposta, mas mesmo assim preciso dizer" levei a mão dela até meus lábios e beijei de forma demorada sentindo o perfume de sua pele, então afastei sua mão e olhei diretamente em seus olhos. "Eu te amo Sakura, faz muito tempo que eu te amo, e se você se sentir igual a mim não quero só namorar com você, eu quero me casar contigo"

Silêncio, ela não falou nada por muito tempo, lagrimas escorriam pelo a face dela e durante algum tempo (que pareceu uma eternidade para mim) ela apenas chorou em silêncio, não entendia o porquê de suas lágrimas, só queria que elas se cessassem logo, pois poderia ouvir a resposta dela a respeito dos meus sentimentos.

"Naruto..." ela começou falar fazendo meu coração parar na garganta "Eu te amo" ela disse, mais não havia alegria em sua voz e eu percebi no seu olhar o que ela estava querendo dizer.

_"Mas não é o suficiente"_ sussurrei.

"Desculpa-me" ela falou aumentando a intensidade do choro "Meu Deus como eu queria que fosse o suficiente! Você merece, você foi pura luz na minha vida, eu devia te amar mais que tudo no mundo"

Eu gentilmente soltei a mão dela "Ninguém manda no coração" falei abrindo um sorriso sem vida para ela "Se mandasse eu não teria teimado nesse sentimento por tanto tempo"

"Não se afaste de mim, por favor," ela dizia em um choro mais histérico "Necessito de sua amizade"

"Não sou covarde para fugir de nada, nem de ninguém" falei com firmeza "Mas entenda que no momento quero ficar sozinho"

"Eu entendo" ela falou tentando limpar as lágrimas com as mãos, então ela passou seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço e me abraçou "Me perdoa?"

"Você não fez nada de errado que precise do meu perdão" falei a segurando pelo os ombros, então de forma gentil eu separei o abraço "Falo de coração, estarei torcendo por sua felicidade"

Sakura abaixou a cabeça e sem dizer nada se virou e saiu correndo dali, senti meu coração se despedaçando, eu já sabia da resposta antes mesmo de me declarar, então pensei que estaria preparado para o não dela, mas no fim vi que ninguém se prepara para a rejeição – deixei meu corpo escorregar pela o parapeito e me sentei no chão frio, flexionei minhas pernas e abracei meus joelhos, deitei minha cabeça neles e fiquei ali, não sentia vontade de chorar ou de falar, queria apenas ficar quieto por algum tempo, vovó tinha me dito que Uzumaki Naruto subiu os degraus e que Rokudaime Hokage havia descido, então decidi fazer o mesmo com aquela rejeição, o Naruto criança confessou seu amor inocente e tantos e tantos anos, ele foi rejeitado, então depois da rejeição um outro Naruto nasceu, o Naruto que Konoha precisa. O problema que só isso não bastava para apagar a dor, o sentimento de conformismo podia aliviar a dor, mas sentia que apagar ela só o tempo conseguiria.


End file.
